mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
In Elf's Kingdom
In Elf's Kingdom (Italian: Nel Regno Degli Elfi) is the nineteenth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Maya, Tanatos, Sterminio, Magic, and Barbarian hold a meeting, and for once they manage to decide something without fighting. They decide to leave Rakhal alone for a while and instead to attack the enchanted castle, destroy King Brion, and to carry Princess Kindra to a secret hiding place, so that the journey of Rakhal and his army toward the enchanted castle will have been in vain. However, two sparrows responsible for spying on Maya's castle hear about the upcoming attack, and quickly fly off to warn King Brion. Quick preparations are made to stave off the oncoming attack, but with great secrecy. It is in King Brion’s design to surprise his attackers by letting them think that the castle and princess have been left undefended. In the meantime, Rakhal and his army have arrived near a forest and two little elves with cunning expressions, or slightly mischievous expressions in their eyes, peek out from behind the trunk of two large fir trees. They inform Rakhal that is army is about to enter their kingdom, and that that entrance is forbidden. Rakhal tries to convince them to let him and his army pass, but the two little elves are not to be convinced. While they are discussing the matter, many other elves come up and listen. Chaca tells Rakhal that this this is typical elvish behavior, that they are surely the most stubborn of all living-beings, but that the real problem is that they believe themselves more to be more intelligent than any other. Suddenly the king of the elves arrives at the scene. He is an old fellow with a clear, but cunning expression in his eyes, and he greets Chaca like an old friend. Rakhal, surprised that they know each other, asks Chaca to convince the old king to grant him permission to cross their kingdom. Chaca shakes his head and says there is nothing he can do unless the King of the elves interrupts him, "unless you can prove that you are as intelligent as we are answering five riddles". Rakhal nods to show he is ready. The king of the elves and all his subjects laugh as the king announces that he will decide who will answer the riddles. The king of the elves walks through Rakhal's troops, looking them over carefully, and then stops in front of the five little dinosaurs and points to them. Myellin is upset by the choice, and complains to Chaca and Rakhal pointing out that because these five had been absent from school for longer then the blades of grass in the forest have existed, that their lack of culture would be their undoing. The king of the elves then announces that it will be sufficient for them to answer three of the five riddles correctly. The first to be questioned is Prot whose answer is so farfetched that all the elves explode in laughter. The second is Tric, whose answer is also mistaken. The elves murmur among themselves and can already feel they have won the victory. In the meantime Rakhal has hidden himself behind a big dinosaur and he concentrates while Argy is asked a riddle. Rakhal transmits the answer to Argy telepathically, who incredulous answers correctly. Myellin, Chaca and the others can't believe their ears. Also the elves are surprised and they pose riddles to Pach and Micr who also answer correctly. Rakhal's whole army exalts, and the king of the elves has to admits that he has lost. Conceding to Rakhal and his army, he hospitably holds a banquet in their honor, celebrated throughout the entire realm of Elves. After the celebration, the heroes find rest without fear of attack, securely guarded in his territory. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Aurora * King Brion and his Knights 'Villains' * Maya (in forms of a hawk and dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes